Princess-Sitting
Princess-Sitting is the seventh episode of the second season of Yuna's Princess Adventure. Plot When Princess Luna and Princess Yuna are looking at the photos, Yuna remembers the time when her aunt, Princess Celestia babysits her as a baby while Luna and Hiro goes on their date. Looking at the photos/The story began The episode begins with Princess Yuna and her mother, Princess Luna looking at the photo album, With photos of events of My Little Pony: The Movie (showing SpongeBob SquarePants saves Equestria from the Storm King), Horse Play, The Crystalling (showing Flurry Heart's Crystalling), Celestial Advice (showing Luna puts the medals of honor on Starlight Glimmer, Trixie and Discord, But trying hard on Thorax's antlers), A Royal Problem (showing herself and Celestia's sisterly feud) and School Raze (showing she and Celestia's lost magic, got them back and Luna and the guards placed Cozy Glow at Tartarus), That made Yuna embrace the memories. Then, Princess Celestia came to see Yuna. Then, She started telling Yuna a story about her time with her little niece when she was only a baby filly. Celestia begins to babysit Yuna/Playing Hide and Seek As the story begins, Celestia was put in charged of babysitting Yuna while Luna and Hiro goes out for a few hours. Then, They started to play hide and seek with Celestia as the seeker. Feeding time/Giving Yuna a bath/Bringing out her favorite bath toys After playing Hide and Seek, Celestia was feeding Yuna her favorite strawberry applesauce. Then, It was time for Yuna's bath. Just as she was playing rough in the water, Celestia had to bring out her favorite bath toys to play with and settle her right down. Diapering/Bottle feeding and Burping/Playtime again After Yuna's bath, Celestia started playing with her again. Then, She notice the stentch when she had to change her diaper. Later, Celestia fed Yuna her bottle and burped her. After her bottle, Celestia started playing with Yuna agains. Naptime/The story ended Soon, The story ends with Celestia rocking her baby niece to sleep for her nap when Hiro and Luna got home. Back in the present, Yuna was happy to spend sometime with her aunt. Just then, Hiro, Snowdrop, Solarna and Sharon came back, Who just got back from visiting the Castle of Friendship. In the end credits, Yuna was having fun at Friendship School. Trivia *Princess Yuna will remember that Princess Celestia babysits her (as a baby Alicorn filly) while Hiro and Princess Luna go on a date and Princess Solarna and Princess Sharon goes to school. *While hoofpainting, Yuna (as a baby) will make a blue crescent moon and Celestia will make a sun and pressed their hoof prints (Yuna's blue and Celestia's golden). *While Luna and Yuna looks at the photos, the pictures of the events (like Friendship is Magic Part 2, Luna Eclipsed, A Canterlot Wedding, The Crystal Empire, Sleepless in Ponyville, Magical Mystery Cure, My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, Princess Twilight Sparkle, For Whom the Sweetie Belle Tolls, Equestria Games, Twilight's Kingdom, Bloom and Gloom, Slice of Life, Princess Spike, Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep?, Crusaders of the Last Mark, The Crystalling, Gauntlet of Fire, A Hearth's Warming Tail, To Where and Back Again, Celestial Advice, A Royal Problem, Shadow Play, My Little Pony: The Movie, My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Forgotten Friendship, School Daze, Horse Play, School Raze, the episodes of SpongeBob's Ponyville Adventure, the films of The Chronicles of Skylands and Equestria, The Night to Remember, Mumfie's Equestrian Journey, when Solarna was born, when Yuna was born, when Sharon was adopted and when Snowdrop was revived) are seen. Songs and Scores #Cars Score - (when the episode begins) #Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie Score - Bromance Origin Story (when Princess Yuna and her mother, Princess Luna, looking at the photo albums) #The LEGO Batman Movie Score - The Arrival of Robin (when the flashback begins) #My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Scores - (when Princess Celestia begins to foal-sit Yuna) Transcript *Princess-Sitting (Transcript). Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Episodes Category:Iamnater1225